Nosgoth
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances = • • • • • • |related = • Material Realm • Spectral Realm • Demon Realm • Timelines • Paradoxes • The Pillars of Nosgoth • The Circle of Nine • The Soul Reaver • Vampires • Humans • Hylden }} The Land of Nosgoth, usually abbreviated to Nosgoth, is a fictional setting in which the entirety of the Legacy of Kain series takes place, originally conceived by Denis Dyack, Ken McCulloch and Silicon Knights, then expanded upon by Amy Hennig and Crystal Dynamics. First entering production in 1993 and appearing in 1996's Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, it has since been further explored and developed by ensuing entries in the series, and derives inspiration from various literary sources, including Shakespearean drama, vampire mythology, Gothic culture, Gnosticism and steampunk. Nosgoth is regarded by characters in-game as a dying world, and each game in the series depicts different moments in the transition of the land from abundance to desolation, though in a non-sequential order. The ultimate fate of Nosgoth, and its potential redemption and restoration to its former glory, is the most-prominent and oft-recurring theme in the storyline of the overarching series, and has yet to be resolved as of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. As the majority of the games take place in the same limited area, it has consistently remained ambiguous whether Nosgoth is the name of the entire world, or a region. Generally, the term "Nosgoth" is used to refer to the conceptual setting overall. Mythology Nosgoth is a fictional setting, incorporating elements of fantasy, steampunk and science-fiction. Legacy of Kain: Defiance Designer Diary #1 at GameSpot, page 1 (by Richard Lemarchand) It shares several features and traditions common to other fictional worlds, being introduced as an analogue to medieval Europe, involving "sword and sorcery", supernatural creatures and futuristic technology. Nosgoth's eras also include many parallels to real-world human history, with elements resembling creation/salvation myths, medieval kingdoms and knighthood, the Crusades, the Reformation and Renaissance, and the Industrial Revolution, all at appropriate times (under such a system, the birth, rise and fall of Kain's empire roughly corresponds to the 20th century and beyond). Principles The metaphysics of Nosgoth can be divided into nine magical principles: Balance, Conflict, Death, Dimension, Energy, the Mind, Nature, States and Time. Further, eight of these principles can be combined to form the classical elements: Conflict and Nature are aligned to Fire, Death and States create Water, Energy and Time are associated with Earth, and the Mind and Dimension form Air. Fire and Air are associated with Light, and Water and Earth with Darkness. These principles, along with Spirit, form the basis of Nosgoth's physics and magic system. They are represented in the form of the Circle of Nine, an oligarchy of incredibly-powerful sorcerers who preside over the Pillars of Nosgoth. The Pillars are inextricably tied to the health of the land; their integrity, or lack thereof, directly influences the balance of the world. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Realms At least three seperate but coterminous planes exist within the setting (usually described as "realms"); the Material Realm (the corporeal plane of the living), the Spectral Realm (the ethereal plane of the dead), and the Demon Realm (the entropic plane of demonic entities). However, even these separate dimensions are not considered to exist "outside" the boundaries of Nosgoth. The Material Realm, where time flows in a linear fashion and physics largely behave as they do in the real world, is the main setpiece of the series, but the Spectral Realm (where time is "irrelevant") and the Demon Realm both figure heavily into the series' fiction. Time travel In Nosgoth, although time travel exists and is available to certain individuals, history is usually immutable; the continuum of time within the setting is extremely resilient, and does not allow for the introduction of historical paradoxes. The futures of Nosgoth's inhabitants are predestined, and the concept of fatalism is a reality rather than an idea. However, the Soul Reaver introduces loopholes to this rule, and - throughout the course of the games - Kain has succeeded in changing history three times. When the time-stream is derailed, it replaces the old timeline with a new, altered iteration of history; the previous one "dies". As such, parallel histories or universes cannot exist - only the "current" timeline is considered active or "real". Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Eidos forums (by Chris@Crystal) Moebius' Museum at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Geography Beyond its obvious nature as a fictional land, it is (deliberately) never explained what Nosgoth actually is. Extra question for Chris at the Eidos Forums (by Hanpolo), post #19 (by Chris@Crystal) Question on Nosgoth at DCabDesign (by Strands of Night), post #3 (by Daniel Cabuco) Formally, it should always be referred to as the Land of Nosgoth. The breadth of territory referred to under its name (including several entities that may be considered sovereign states) could suggest that Nosgoth is a continent, but it has also been indicated that it is a world or planet. As no game has ever gone beyond the bounds of Nosgoth, and no references have been made of lands outside of it, some have speculated that it may indeed comprise an entire world, or may be a Pangaea-like supercontinent. Thus far, all maps depicting Nosgoth have presented it at a large expanse of land, with the only known ocean on the south and west. Nosgoth is a vast realm with a diverse landscape, including mountains, forests, plains and swamps, but very little non-polar desertification. Real-world seasons such as winter are mentioned, and the land appears to have a temperate climate, similar to that of northern central Europe. Landmarks As in any setting, Nosgoth's landmarks have fluctuated across its various timelines and eras; features which exist in earlier periods are wiped from the world as time progresses. A few major points of interest, however, are constant, and endure throughout several ages. *The Air Forge: Explored in Soul Reaver 2. An ancient vampire shrine dedicated to the bearer of the Soul Reaver, designed to imbue the blade with the elemental power of Air. Located near Janos Audron's Retreat. *The Canyons: Explored in Blood Omen 2. Wild, desertified canyons outside the city of Meridian. Though largely desolate, they are inhabited by various outlaws, and the Seer. *The Cemetery: Recurring. A mass graveyard west of the village of Ziegsturhl, with mausoleums and temples dating back to ancient history. *'Dark Eden': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. An unnatural garden of horrors - straddled with lava and dead terrain - created by corrupt members of the Circle of Nine. Its dome of energy threatens to consume and warp the land. *The Dark Forge: Explored in Soul Reaver 2. An ancient vampire shrine dedicated to the bearer of the Soul Reaver, designed to imbue the blade with the elemental power of Air. Located in the Swamp. *The Drowned Abbey: Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Formerly a sanctuary against the vampire menace, the Abbey was flooded and seized by the Rahabim clan, becoming their territory. *The Eternal Prison: Explored in Blood Omen 2. A mysterious and sinister jail where natural laws are distorted. The prison guardians within claim to carry out a great experiment, supposedly restoring balance to those who have transgressed the laws of the gods and man. *The Fire Forge: Explored in Soul Reaver 2. An ancient vampire shrine dedicated to the bearer of the Soul Reaver, designed to imbue the blade with the elemental power of Air. Located near Janos Audron's Retreat. *The House of the Dollmaker: Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. The residence of Elzevir the Dollmaker, situated in the center of the Lake of Lost Souls. *The Human Citadel: Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The last known enclave of free humanity after Kain's campaigns, and the headquarters of the latest incarnation of Nosgoth's vampire hunters. *The Hylden City: Explored in Blood Omen 2. The Hylden Lord's base of operations, inhabited by his Hylden minions and primitive human slaves. It lies in the Great Southern Sea. *'Janos Audron's Retreat': Explored in Soul Reaver 2. A tall edifice high in the mountains, beyond the canyons north of Uschtenheim. Its aeries were constructed by the ancient vampires, and serve as the refuge of the solitary Janos Audron. *The Land of the Nemesis: Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A kingdom in the north-east of Nosgoth, ruled over by a monarchy. One of its kings, William the Just, once threatened to conquer the land with his massive legions. *The Light Forge: Explored in Soul Reaver 2. An ancient vampire shrine dedicated to the bearer of the Soul Reaver, designed to imbue the blade with the elemental power of Air. Located near the Great Southern Lake. *The Lighthouse: Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. An inland lighthouse in a valley south of the Silenced Cathedral, guarded by the Turelim. *The Lost City: Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. An obscure and ancient city, with architecture of unclear origin, accessed via the Lake of the Dead. Its ziggurats are dominated by werewolves and other creatures. *'Malek's Bastion': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A fortress perched on an isolated mountaintop in Nosgoth's northern mountains. Harsh and devoid of life, it serves as home to Malek the Paladin, the former leader of the Sarafan. *'Nachtholm Cove': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A small bay where the water-bound village of Nachtholm is positioned. *The Necropolis: Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The territory of the Melchahim, and formerly a mass graveyard for humans. Its charnel houses were invaded by these vampires to replenish their declining ranks. *'Nupraptor's Retreat': Recurring. The skull-shaped fortress and hermitage of Nupraptor the Mentalist, overlooking Vasserbünde. The Retreat endures into Nosgoth's latest eras, but its façade is partially destroyed. *The Oracle's Cave: Recurring. Moebius's arctic, labyrinthine home in the wastes of northern Nosgoth. Beneath the caves lies a complex which leads to the Chronoplast, an enormous time-streaming device which can reveal the time-stream to observers. *The Pillars of Nosgoth: Recurring. The mythological hub of Nosgoth. Summoned before recorded history and protected by the Circle of Nine, the Pillars' health dictates the vitality of the land itself. Following their collapse, Nosgoth devolves into a wasteland. *The Plains of Blood: Seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A series of fields located between Avernus, the Land of the Nemesis and the Lake of Lost Souls. *The Provincial Mines: Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A mine east of Willendorf, plumbed for its precious metals. An old fountain lies within, filled with the blood of the Willendorf monarchy's forefathers. *'Raziel's clan territory': Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The territory of Raziel's clan, adjacent to the Necropolis and the Lake of the Dead. *The Ruined City: Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The mountain stronghold of the Dumahim, constructed west of the entrance to the Oracle's Cave. Attacked by vampire hunters, it lies dormant and desolate. *The Sarafan Stronghold: Recurring. The headquarters of the Sarafan brotherhood, and, later, of Moebius's mercenary army. Constructed next to the Great Southern Lake, it is the setpiece of several important events in Nosgoth's timeline. *The Silenced Cathedral: Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Constructed as a weapon by the vampire hunters - designed to blast a deadly hymn across the land - it was seized by the Zephonim before its purpose was fulfilled. *The Smokestack: Seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. A giant tower-shaped furnace, designed by Kain's vampires to perpetually belch smoke into the sky and shield their empire from the effects of the sun. *The Subterranean Ruins: Explored in Soul Reaver 2. A series of tunnels filled with crystals and ancient ruins. The Pillars of Nosgoth pass through here as they extend deep into the earth, through a chamber where the Elder God lurks. *The Swamp: Explored in Soul Reaver 2. A dense, primeval swamp near or within the Termogent Forest. Though near-uninhabitable, it houses the ancient Dark Forge. *The Termogent Forest: Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A vast, waterlogged forest fed by the Lake of the Dead. Despite its harmful nature to vampires, it is home to Vorador's Mansion. Soul Reaver 2 (The Swamp) (archived at Dark Chronicle) *The Tomb of the Sarafan: Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The impenetrably-sealed burial place of the Sarafan warrior inquisitors, later ravaged and exposed by upheavals in the land. *The Underworld (Defiance): Explored in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. An extensive complex of caverns and ruins beneath the Cemetery, inhabited by the Elder God's amorphous mass. *The Underworld (SR1): Explored in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Tunnels beneath the Lake of the Dead and the Abyss, inhabited by the Elder God. Lost souls and various ruins from above exist within its confines. *The Vampire Citadel: Explored in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Lying within the Lake of Tears, the Citadel was once the stronghold of the ancient vampires and the Circle of Nine, but was shrouded away by magics. *'Vorador's Mansion': Recurring. Effectively a private kingdom belonging to the vampires, presided over by their patriarch, Vorador. Settlements Most of the villages, towns and cities in the series are visited during eras when humans dominate Nosgoth, and thus resemble real-world settlements of the corresponding time period. Many of Nosgoth's settlements use pseudo-Germanic naming conventions, particularly in northern and central regions. *'Avernus': Recurring. Easily one of Nosgoth's largest cities, it surrounds a massive cathedral, which in turn houses secrets from ancient eras of history. *'Coorhagen': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A once-wealthy, aristocratic town - described as the finest city in all of Nosgoth, rich in vanity and conceit - and the birthplace of Kain. *'Freeport': Seen in Blood Omen 2. A relatively large city, and Nosgoth's only known coastal settlement, with the exception of Meridian. *'Meridian': Explored in Blood Omen 2. Described as the capital of Nosgoth, it is the southernmost known city, lying on the coast of the Great Southern Sea. A massive industrial center, similar to Victorian London. *'Nachtholm': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A village constructed on a cove, traversed by bridges. It was felt that its inhabitants and their lifestyle typified the Nosgoth populace. *'Provance': Seen in Blood Omen 2. A town situated near the Great Southern Lake, on the opposite side from Ziegsturhl. It lies directly north of Meridian. *'Stahlberg': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A city on the edge of the Land of the Nemesis, and home to the most prominent libraries and universities in Nosgoth. *'Steinchencröe': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A walled, well-guarded town whose inhabitants were characterized for their displeasing aroma. *'Uschtenheim': Recurring. One of the oldest villages in Nosgoth. Situated in a canyon in the northern wastes, it lies near the mountain retreat of Janos Audron. *'Vasserbünde': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A town east of the Lake of Tears, lying below Nupraptor's Retreat, and to the south of Coorhagen. *'Willendorf': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A prosperous kingdom, ruled over by a monarchy. It notably houses a large castle and a renowned library. *'Ziegsturhl': Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. The smallest known village in Nosgoth, lying in the woodland region east of the Cemetery. Bodies of water In Nosgoth's known regions, lakes act as the main water source; most of the events of the series occur far inland. Only one sea is known to exist. *The Great Southern Lake: Explored in Soul Reaver 2. An enormous lake adjacent to the Sarafan Stronghold, fed by waterfalls. It lies near the Light Forge, and its lakebed contains other enigmatic ruins. *The Great Southern Sea: Explored in Blood Omen 2. Nosgoth's only known sea, bordering Freeport and Meridian. The Eternal Prison and Hylden City are situated offshore. *The Lake of Lost Souls: Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. The northernmost lake known to exist in Nosgoth. The House of the Dollmaker lies on an isthmus at its center. *The Lake of Serenity: Explored in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. A lake which contains two islands, the largest of which is home to the main city of Willendorf. *The Lake of Tears: Recurring. The largest known lake in Nosgoth. Shrouded in magical mists, its waters hide the desolate remains of the Vampire Citadel. *The Lake of the Dead: Recurring. As Nosgoth's deepest lake, it feeds into the Termogent Forest, and houses a teleporter to the Lost City. Soul Reaver 2 (Raziel) (archived at Dark Chronicle) Later, it becomes home to the whirling maelstrom of the Abyss, and serves as an execution ground. History Nosgoth's history can be divided into six distinct eras, progressing in descending chronological order: #The era before Nosgoth's recorded history, spanning thousands of years; Soul Reaver 2: Historical Timeline at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) GLoK Interviews with Amy Hennig at Nosgothic Realm (by Raziel Fan), post #5 (by RazielFan) #'Nosgoth's early history', spanning roughly 450 years; #The [[Pre-Blood Omen era|history preceding Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, or pre-Blood Omen era]], spanning roughly 50 years; #The [[Blood Omen era|events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, or Blood Omen era]], spanning less than a single year, and officially concluding with the collapse of the Pillars; #The [[Post-Blood Omen era|era following Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, or post-Blood Omen era]], spanning roughly 500 years, and officially concluding with the raising of the lieutenants; #and the [[Soul Reaver era|events of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, or Soul Reaver era]], spanning at least 1500 years. The full span of known history in Nosgoth comprises a minimum of 5500 years. Since Nosgoth's history was altered three times throughout the Legacy of Kain games, four timelines have been observed in the series. These can be informally referred to as: *The first timeline, derailed by the first paradox; *The second timeline, derailed by the second paradox; *The third timeline, derailed by the third paradox; *and the fourth timeline, which has not been derailed, and remains Nosgoth's current "living" timeline. The full history of Nosgoth is revealed gradually as the series progresses, and important elements of the world's backstory are revealed in later timelines. Not all events are persistent between the timelines - certain aspects of history have been heavily altered or expelled as the time-stream was derailed. However, although it is not possible to determine the full extent of the changes incurred by each paradox, it is known that history admits only the slightest alterations to the timeline during these derailments. "History abhors a paradox", and the time-stream tries to maintain its integrity to the greatest degree possible. Events In the aeons before Kain's birth, with the genesis of the Pillars of Nosgoth, the unspoiled land was protected by an oligarchy of sorcerers known as the Circle of Nine, nine Guardians sworn to protect and serve the Pillars. When a Guardian died, the Circle would briefly remain broken, until a successor was born to assume their place; therefore, the Circle usually consisted of nine members. Just as the origin of the Pillars was seemingly lost to history, the events surrounding the summoning of the Circle of Nine were also unknown; as long as the Pillars existed, there was a body of sorcerers sworn to protect them. Before recorded history, the mystical sword known as the Soul Reaver was forged, and seminal individuals such as the Guardians Moebius and Mortanius, and the vampires Janos Audron and Vorador, were born. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by blincoln) In Nosgoth's early history, the land's vampire population began to increase, capturing the attention of the Circle. Fearing this "scourge", the Circle brought into existence the order of the Sarafan, a monastic order of warrior-priests devoutly loyal to their Guardian sponsors. Led by Malek, Raziel and Turel, these hunters slaughtered thousands of vampires in their masters' names, culminating in the death of Janos Audron (reputed to have been Nosgoth's greatest vampire). Interview With a Vampire: Blood Omen 2 at IGN (by Douglass C. Perry) Upon learning of this, the vampire Vorador retaliated by infiltrating the Sarafan Stronghold, murdering six of the Guardians before humiliating Malek in battle. Mortanius punished Malek for this failure by fusing his soul to a hellish suit of magical armor, condemning him to protect the Circle for eternity. Though the Pillars culled new Guardians, the Sarafan never truly recovered after the deaths of their commanders, and the vampire purge came to its cessation before long. Prior to the corruption of the Pillars in the pre-Blood Omen era, Nosgoth had been a peaceful, pastoral land, overflowing with abundant life and vitality. However, Mortanius - seduced by a Dark Entity bent on overthrowing the Pillars - became possessed. Miscellaneous Questions & Answers at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Using his body as a host, the Entity murdered Ariel, the Balance Guardian; Kain was born to succeed her in this role. Ariel's lover, the Mind Guardian Nupraptor, was driven insane by grief, and turned his abilities against his fellow Circle members, unleashing a telepathic assault which left all nine Guardians irrevocably insane and corrupt (including the infant Kain). The Pillars themselves visibly turned gray and corroded to symbolize their patrons' mental decay. While Kain matured over the years, pledging allegiance to the Lion Throne and witnessing the rise of the Legions of the Nemesis, the Guardians spurned their sacred duties, and instead poisoned the land with their deranged sorcery. Recognizing the impact of his failure, Mortanius sought to redeem himself and save Nosgoth. To preserve the land, the infection would have to be eliminated - all nine Guardians would need to die. In his thirtieth year, still ignorant of his identity and destiny as Balance Guardian, Kain - a nobleman - embarked on a journey across Nosgoth. Outside a tavern in Ziegsturhl, he was murdered by a group of brigands. In the Underworld, Mortanius offered to revive him so that he might take revenge; he readily accepted, and was reborn as a vampire, unaware that Mortanius had orchestrated the entire assassination. Kain slew his assassins, but quickly realized that the decaying Pillars held the key to his future. If he could destroy the Circle and right the Pillars, he was promised, he would find release and peace from the blood curse which now affected him. Following direction from Mortanius and the specter of Ariel, Kain eliminated the Circle, member by member, and restored their Pillars. During his quest, Moebius - posing as the Oracle of Nosgoth - warned him of the legions of the Nemesis, and guided him to Vorador, who recounted stories of the Sarafan purges. Ignoring Vorador's counsel to stay out of human affairs, Kain chose to challenge the Nemesis' horde. He claimed the Soul Reaver and a time-streaming device from Avernus Cathedral, and traveled to Willendorf, where he was able to gain the favor of King Ottmar. Kain and Ottmar mobilized the army of the Last Hope against the legions, but in the subsequent Battle of the Last Stand, the Willendorf forces were devastated. Cornered, Kain activated the time-streaming device, and found himself fifty years in the past. Wandering in this era before his birth, Kain realized he could kill William the Just - the young boy-king who would, in the future, become the Nemesis - and thus prevent the legions from ever coming to power. He took it upon himself to assassinate William, infiltrating his stronghold. William had been armed with that era's incarnation of the Soul Reaver by Moebius, and Kain used his own Reaver (the same sword, from the future) in battle against the youth. The convergence of two Reavers distorted time and space, enabling the introduction of the first paradox. Seizing this advantage, Kain defied history by killing William, expelling the Nemesis and shunting Nosgoth into a new, alternate timeline. As he returned to the present day, however, Kain discovered that his reckless actions had changed the land for the worse. In this timeline, though the legions of the Nemesis never came to exist, Moebius had capitalized on the death of William, presenting him as a martyr to the citizens of the land, and thus igniting a renewed hatred of vampires among the population. His mercenary army, sponsored by the people, had launched a new crusade on the vampires; within decades, they had driven their enemies to near-extinction. Kain arrived just in time to witness the execution of Vorador, the last of the era's vampires; he retorted by defeating Moebius's mob and murdering the Time Streamer, but the damage had been done. He had been left the last surviving vampire in Nosgoth, and, summoned to the Pillars by Mortanius, he was forced to confront his destiny. Finally aware that Mortanius had masterminded his assassination to destroy the Circle, Kain battled the Death Guardian, and defeated the Dark Entity who arose from his corpse. As the Pillars lay on the threshold of restoration, he realized the truth - that he was the Balance Guardian, and that only his self-sacrifice could fully heal the Pillars. His final, climactic decision loomed - sacrifice himself to restore the world, or refuse the sacrifice and ensure the world's corruption. Rather than commit himself to oblivion, Kain chose the latter path, deciding to preserve the vampire race from its impending extinction and rule the world in its damnation. The collapse of the Pillars ensued. Appreciating the irony of his decision, Kain set the ruined Pillars as the seat of his fledgling empire; the unrestored Balance Pillar served as the base of his throne. Soul Reaver: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Five centuries later, he began his conquest of the land in earnest, seeking to recruit a cadre. As a vampire raised by necromancy, he could not "turn" a vampire via the traditional blood gift, but - by breathing a small portion of his vampire soul into a corpse - he could draw the corpse's soul back into the body, reviving it as a fledgling vampire. Stealing into the long-forgotten Tomb of the Sarafan, he carried out this process on the six martyred inquisitors. Their well-entombed corpses - though long dead - had been spared the corruption of the grave. Going from crypt to crypt, Kain breathed his gift into each of the Sarafan corpses - Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah, in order, and thus raised his first-born "sons" as the lieutenants of his fledgling empire. The six lieutenants had been too long dead to remember much of their human lives; they remained ignorant of their Sarafan roots, and of Kain's blasphemous private joke. Complicit to his will, they recruited clans of their own, "turning" the corpses of their human victims to do their bidding. Within a hundred years, the humans of Nosgoth had been thoroughly domesticated by Kain's minions, and, over the ensuing centuries, the vampires evolved, their bodies adapting and transforming. Under Kain's regime, many of Nosgoth's landmarks and settlements were destroyed; humanity's last bastion ultimately became the Human Citadel, north of the now-tumultuous Lake of the Dead - now ravaged by the raging whirlpool of the Abyss. Putting slaves to work, Kain had the Sanctuary of the Clans constructed around the remains of the collapsed Pillars - a shrine to the new age. Huge furnaces were built to belch smoke into the sky, shielding the land from the effects of the sun. However, Kain ultimately realized that the Pillars had indeed been much more than a human edifice; left unrestored as they were, they could do nothing to prevent corruption from seeping into the land like a poison, turning his empire into an irredeemable wasteland. After Raziel's execution, Nosgoth's health declined further, and by the time of Raziel's return five centuries later, the vampire clans had devolved into monstrous beasts and scattered to the corners of the land. Blood Omen 2 Q&A at GameSpot (by Sam Newman) By this time, Nosgoth was wracked with cataclysms, putatively teetering on the brink of collapse. Channeled into battle against his mutated brethren, Raziel encountered Kain in a fateful confrontation at the Pillars; Kain raised the Soul Reaver against Raziel, which shattered when Kain attempted to strike him down. The soul-devouring sentience in the blade was thus released, and became Raziel's symbiotic weapon. Strangely satisfied with this outcome, Kain lured Raziel into the northern wastes, where the two were propelled into Nosgoth's past. In the pre-Blood Omen era, Raziel uncovered much more of Nosgoth's ancient history. Before the Pillars existed, the ancient vampires were involved in a devastating war for control of the land, battling an unidentified enemy race. The vampires raised the Pillars to exile their adversaries to the Demon Realm, but became afflicted with a predatory blood-thirst. To them, the Reaver was a holy icon, the instrument of their eventual salvation. Traveling to the Sarafan Stronghold, Raziel met with Kain, who related to him the story of the Nemesis and the first paradox. Kain argued that his fate had been artificially rigged by the earlier alteration to history; he sought to introduce more paradoxes, hoping to reclaim his original destiny to restore Nosgoth. By defying the time-stream, Raziel triggered the second paradox, prolonging Kain's life and shunting Nosgoth into another alternate timeline. Soon afterwards, he was deceived by Moebius, and found himself in the post-Blood Omen era. In this time period, Nosgoth had been subjected to violent demon incursions due to the decay of the Binding. Exploring the Air Forge, Raziel was able to confirm that the winged race were Nosgoth's first vampires, the architects of the Pillars, and the creators of the Reaver. Their blood-thirst had been a literal curse, inflicted upon them by their vanquished enemies. Determined to speak with Janos Audron - the last survivor of the ancient vampire race - he made his way back in time to Nosgoth's early history, the era of his own, human life as a Sarafan priest. Here, Raziel was able to meet Janos - a winged ancient - who affirmed many of the truths he had learned. As the ancient vampires fell to the blood curse, the Pillars would come under human guardianship, leading to the ancients' civilization and history being wiped out and forgotten. Ultimately, the humans came to view the vampires as a plague upon mankind, and, eventually, the friction between the humans and (a new generation of) vampires led to the instigation of the Sarafan against the vampire menace. Raziel witnessed his former, human self murder Janos, and, motivated by a lust for revenge, pursued the Sarafan commanders, just as Vorador's slaughter of the Circle took place (also in response to Janos' murder). Raziel discovered how he himself slaughtered the Sarafan leaders, and was his own murderer - thus becoming the catalyst not only of Kain's future empire, but of his own dark destiny. Subsequently, he realized how he was fated to become the ravenous spirit imprisoned in the Soul Reaver blade - that this was, and always had been, the hellish cycle of his destiny. The wraith blade, he finally understood, was his own soul, twinned and bound eternally to him. His motives still a mystery, Kain sought to change history by preventing the blade from consuming Raziel's soul. However, this had been choreographed all along by the Hylden - the enemy race - and as the third paradox shunted Nosgoth into yet another alternate timeline, Kain's memories were reshuffled as well. Prior to the Corruption of the Pillars in the Pre-Blood Omen era, Nosgoth was depicted as somewhat of a paradise with "abundant life and vitality". In Nosgoth's early history, the Ancient Vampire and Hylden had been involved in a devastating war for control of Nosgoth. This war would lead to the near-destruction of both species. With the raising of the Pillars of Nosgoth and the construction of the binding the Hylden were banished to the Demon Realm and as the vampires fell to the Blood Curse, a Human Rebellion would overthrow their control and the Pillars would come under Human guardianship - leading to the ancient history of the vampires being wiped out and forgotten as the Humans came to view the vampires as "a plague upon mankind". Eventually the friction between the humans and (a new generation of) vampires would lead to the instigation of the Sarafan against the vampire menace. The successful Sarafan would eliminate many vampires over the years, including the last of the ancients, Janos Audron, but eventually (possibly due in part to revenge attacks by Vorador and Raziel) the order would crumble. Though much of the history crucial to later conflicts has it's beginnings at this time, Nosgoth itself is depicted as in 'good health' until the Corruption of the Pillars in the Pre-Blood Omen era (though later evidence suggests that the loss of Vampire guardians may have had an unseen effect upon the stability of Nosgoth.) During the course of ''Blood Omen'', the health of Nosgoth itself was threatened by the Corruption of the Pillars of Nosgoth and at the climax of that game, Kain's refusal to sacrifice himself to restore them, sealed the Collapse of the Pillars and Nosgoth would slowly become a wasteland. For the next few centuries Nosgoth would be subjected to violent Demon incursions from the Demon Realm and Kain (in the fourth timeline) would build up his army and attempt a conquest of Nosgoth, becoming embroiled in a war with the fledgling Sarafan Order for control of Nosgoth. In this era, maps focused on the previously unseen south-western coast of Nosgoth along the Great Southern Sea, (likely because of the prolonged conflict between Kain's Army and the Sarafan Order concentrated in that area). By the time of Kain's revival, the Sarafan (and Hylden) influence had brought something of an Industrial Revolution to Nosgoth and at this time Nosgoth's capital was based at Meridian, on the coast of the Great Southern Sea (presumably before their collapse, the pillars would have held such an honor). After the defeat of the Sarafan Order, Kain would raise his own vampire sons and conquer Nosgoth, giving birth to his empire. With the domestication of the Humans, many human settlements were presumably destroyed (leaving only the Human Citadel) and human slaves were put to work constructing the new empire (including building Kain's throne room, the Sanctuary of the Clans, built around the collapsed remains of the the pillars) But the effects of the Pillars collapse had begun to severly effect the health of Nosgoth and little of the green vegetation seen in previous era remained. The formerly calm Lake of the Dead had apparently 'collapsed in on itself', creating The Abyss, Kain's "execution ground for traitors and weaklings" and a major landmark of Kain's Nosgoth. Further to this, Kain's empire had begun to take actions to make the land hospitable for the dominant vampires and huge furnaces were built to "belch smoke into the sky, shielding the land from the poisonous effects of the sun". *The vampire-Hylden war: *The human Guardians' revolt: *The fall of the Spirit Forge (fourth timeline only): *'Vorador's resurrection': *The war for Nosgoth (fourth timeline only): *The battle of Meridian (fourth timeline only): *The destruction of the Hylden Gate (fourth timeline only): Eras Inhabitants Races *The humans: *The vampires: **The ancient vampires: **The second generation of vampires: **The post-Blood Omen era vampires: **The Soul Reaver era vampires: *The Hylden: **The pre-banishment Hylden: **The post-banishment Hylden: *'Animals': *'Animated entities': *'Archons': *'Blobs': *'Demons': *'Mutants': *'Revenants': *'Shades': *'Sluagh': *'Specters': *'Undead': *'Wraiths': Factions *The ancient, primitive cult: *The Cabal: **Cabal contacts: *The Circle of Nine: **The Dark Eden triad: *The demon hunters: *The feral humans: *The gypsies: *The Hash'ak'gik cult: **The '''cenobites: *'Kain's assassins': *'Kain's empire': **'The Council': **'The vampire worshipers': *'Kain's vampire army': *The legions of the Nemesis: *The Lion Throne **The army of the Last Hope: *'Moebius's mercenary army': *The Sarafan (Nosgoth's early history): **The Sarafan warrior inquisitors: *The Sarafan (post-Blood Omen era): **The glyphwrights: **The traitor vampires: *The Serioli: *The '''vampire hunters: Background Within the series, Nosgoth was first mentioned in ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' as the 'land' where Blood Omen takes place, in this era, several maps (including one avaliable in-game) depicted Nogoth as a temperate region with a diverse environment including many forests, mountain ranges (Nogoth is surrounded by them in this depiction), rivers and lakes, and a range of settlements. Nosgoth was depicted as stretching from the Lake of Tears in the west to the Provincial Mines in the east and from Coorhagen/Dark Eden in the north to the Cemetery/Lake of Serenity to the south. Notes *No demonym for Nosgoth has ever been given or acknowledged in the games; the only official indication of one was presented by Silicon Knights, who cited their preferred gentilic as "Nosgothian" in The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain. How Did They Do That? at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) The same variation was later repeatedly used by an interviewer who was indirectly quoting from Crystal Dynamics' Andrew Bennett. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Feature Preview at GameSpot (by Miguel Lopez), page 2 Among the fan community, however, the demonym "Nosgothic" is more frequently used. Nosgothic Realm Blood Omen: Nosgothic Businesses at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) *The etymology of the name "Nosgoth" has never been revealed, if it has any. Given the influences behind the games, it may consist of a portmanteau of "Gnosticism" and "Goth", or perhaps "Nosferatu" and "Goth". *It is known that Nosgoth has a recognized epoch, but it cannot be properly integrated with a timeline from the limited information available. In Blood Omen 2, a building in Meridian's Lower City is accompanied by a sign reading "Hill House est 1246". This is the only time a reference date has been presented in the series, and it is unknown where the year 1246 should be positioned in relation to the games, or how it corresponds to the timeline as a whole. *The amount that Nosgoth can be explored has changed throughout the series (though presumably the boundaries of Nosgoth itself have not). ''Blood Omen'' is considered to offer the widest exploration of Nosgoth; With ''Blood Omen 2'' depicitng a hitherto unseen area of south-western Nosgoth and ''Soul Reaver 2'' and ''Defiance'' taking place in an area within central Nosgoth; arguably ''Soul Reaver'' (though praised for it's exploration) offered the smallest area of Nosgoth to explore, limited to the heart of Kain's Empire in western Nosgoth (despite Kain's claim that the clans had "scattered to the corners of Nosgoth") Typically natural barriers, such as mountains, heavy forest or water are used to prevent exploration beyond intended areas. Gallery File:BO1-Environment-Nosgoth-Name.jpg|Imagery of a "banner" on the Nosgoth map (BO1). File:BO1-Environment-Nosgoth-Map-Full.jpg|A map of Nosgoth (BO1). File:BO1-Environment-Nosgoth-Map-Game.jpg|The in-game version of the map of Nosgoth (BO1). File:BO1-Tile-AvernusCathedral-Map.png|A bird's-eye view of Nosgoth from the Heaven realm (BO1). File:BO1-Tile-StrongholdWilliam-Map.png|A map of Nosgoth in the stronghold of William the Just (BO1). File:SR2-Environment-Map.jpg|A map of Nosgoth (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-01.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-02.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-03.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-04.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-05.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-06.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-07.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-08.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-09.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-History-10.png|Official account of Nosgoth's history (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-1.png|The official Crystal Dynamics timeline (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-2.png|The official Crystal Dynamics timeline (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-3.png|The official Crystal Dynamics timeline (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-4.png|The official Crystal Dynamics timeline (SR2). File:BO2-Intro-HQMap.jpg|A map of south-west Nosgoth (BO2). File:BO2-Intro-Conquest.jpg|A map of south-west Nosgoth (BO2). Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver comic * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 * Blood Omen 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance Non-canonical * Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy (canceled) * Tomb Raider: Legend (depicted only) * Tomb Raider: Anniversary (depicted only) * Tomb Raider: Underworld (depicted only) * Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (Raziel and Kain Character Pack) See also *Material Realm *Spectral Realm *Demon Realm *Timelines *Paradoxes *The Pillars of Nosgoth *The Circle of Nine *The Soul Reaver *Vampires *Humans *Hylden * Map of Nosgoth (Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Guilherme Coelho). * Map (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Guilherme Coelho). * Map of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Guilherme Coelho). * Maps (Blood Omen 2) at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya and Guilherme Coelho). References }} Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Nosgoth Category:Soul Reaver 2